warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivanus Enkomi
Ivanus Enkomi of the Minotaurs Chapter]] Ivanus Enkomi, known as "The Voice of the Chapter," is the current Reclusiarch (High Chaplain) of the fearsome Minotaurs Space Marine Chapter. A skilled tactical commander, he leads his forces from the front in battle, exhorting them to ever greater heights of hatred and destruction against the foes of the Emperor of Mankind. During the infamous internecine conflict known as the Badab War, Chaplain Ivanus Enkomi was at the forefront of the Minotaurs' offensives in several key battles. History The Minotaurs Chapter is a powerful fleet-based Astartes Chapter of dark renown and uncertain ties to the Adeptus Terra, arriving in full strength in the Maelstrom Zone in mid-907.M41. While the Minotaurs Chapter ceded overall strategic authority to the war council of the Loyalist Chapters already engaged in the conflict, they deliberately stayed largely aloof and distant from its general chain of command, distancing themselves from the other Chapters as was their wont and deferring to the Legate Inquisitor's authority more often than that of the Lord High Commander Carab Culln or his advisors. This distance was shown in their standing representative to the war council -- the gaunt, brooding and taciturn Chaplain Enkomi, whose red-rimmed eyes observed all, although he barely spoke a word during the gatherings. Judged by many as a paradox, Chaplain Enkomi was at once a natural observer whose stern gaze missed little and whose crimson-tattooed face and red-irised eyes spoke of an origin on some distant and ravaged Feral World, but whose voice, although rarely employed, betrayed extraordinary intelligence and a capacity for fiery oratory that rivalled the greatest demagogues of the Ecclesiarchy in potency and skill. The Minotaurs' Chapter Master Asterion Moloc never put in a personal appearance at these councils, and the only evidence that he served during the Badab conflict at all came from pict-footage recovered from battle scans and fearful stories spread by the few Secessionist survivors of the Minotaurs' brutal attacks. A skilled tactical commander as befitted one of his rank and title who led his forces from the front in battle, exhorting them to ever-greater heights of savagery and destruction against the Emperor's enemies. In addition to his role as emissary between his Chapter and the Loyalist high command, Chaplain Enkomi was often at the forefront of the Minotaurs' assaults in several key battles of the Badab War. Most notably he led a victorious boarding assault in 908.M41 against the Lamenters' Strike Cruiser Dawn Reaper during the cataclysmic Battle of Optera, and commanded his Chapter's forces during the attack on Shaprias in the Maelstrom which foiled the Tyrant of Badab's dark machinations on that world and further uncovered the extent of the Renegade Astral Claws' sins and blasphemies. Wargear *'Power Fist' *''Crozius Arkanos'' - Enkomi's Crozius Arcanum was shattered in the Battle of Gathetris by a Night Reaper's Thunder Hammer and was subsequently rebuilt by the Minotaurs Chapter's Artificers into a weapon of unsurpassing power and significance. In addition to its deadly disruptor field, the Crozius Arkanos now also incorporates a compact assault launcher. *'Rosarius' *'Power Armour' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' *'Void Hardened Armour' *'Auxiliary Grenade Launcher' *''Fortuna Mori'' - The Fortuna Mori is a Storm Eagle gunship that was permanently assigned by the Chapter as a dedicated transport for Ivanus Enkomi. As befits this Chaplain's rank and role amongst his brethren, the Fortuna Mori features sable heraldry and is inscribed with various High Gothic renditions of the Imperial Creed's sacred scripture. Gallery Fortuna_Mori.jpg|The Minotaurs Storm Eagle Fortuna Mori, personal transport of Reclusiarch Ivanus Enkomi Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pg. 43 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pg. 176 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus''. pg. 160 *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Downloads/Product/PDF/B/badabupdate-v2.pdf Forge World - Space Marine Badab War Characters Update Version 2 (6th Edition)] es:Ivanus Enkomi Category:I Category:E Category:Badab War Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Minotaurs Category:Space Marines